Media content, such as one or more movies or collections of images, can be stored on and accessed over networks. The media content can also be shared with other users over the network. For example, movies can be hosted on various web portals within the network. Typically, a web portal displays a single frame to represent a movie such as in a thumbnail. A user can decide whether to download or access a movie based on the single displayed frame of the movie.